1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of electrical connector assemblies. And more particularly, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly having distortion-reducing mechanism to reduce distortion of a circuit substrate thereof.
2. General Background
It is known in the art to use a pair of boards and a fastening device to couple an electrical connector and an integrated circuit package to a circuit substrate. As shown in FIG. 1, a prior electrical connector assembly 1′ typically includes a circuit substrate 3′, a dielectric housing 4′ and a number of conductive terminals 5′ secured thereto seated on the circuit substrate 3′, and an integrated circuit package 6′ mounted on the housing 4′. The housing 4′ and the integrated circuit package 6′ are sandwiched between a clamping board 7′ placed on the circuit package 6′ and a compliant backboard 2′ beneath the circuit substrate 3′ via a number of screws 8′, so as to retain electrical connection between the integrated circuit package 6′ and the circuit substrate 3′.
However, in this prior design, the circuit substrate 3′ is likely to warp under tightening force of the screws 8′, which may lead to the conductive terminals 5′ disengaging from the circuit substrate 3′ and adversely affect electrical interconnection between the integrated circuit package 6′ and the circuit substrate 3′.
Therefore, there is a heretofore unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.